


Under the Frost Moon

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hanzo, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Jesse, Rimming, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Ecopoint Brockton is a research station in Antarctica without much going for it. Jesse thinks this'll be an easy mission, babysitting Zarya and Mei while they do their weather research. But in the Arctic winter, unending night falls, and something menacing is out in the cold.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 346





	Under the Frost Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rising Moon Fanzine, with artwork by @Auricaedus on Twitter. [Auricaedus' Art Here](https://twitter.com/auricaedus/status/1201874138341806081/photo/1)

Under the Frost Moon  
By: Kestrel-sama

“This is right miserable,” Jesse groused, ineffectually tugging at the hood of his parka to try and get it to cover his whole face. 

Mei looked grossly unperturbed by the cold weather, though her cheeks and nose were red with the cold. “Don’t worry McCree, in a few weeks we’ll have all the data we need!” She thumped her mittens together in what would have been a clap in any other circumstances. “And then we can go back to Gibraltar and soak up some sun!” 

Sun sounded mighty nice, given that it was midwinter (and June, as weird as that was) at Ecopoint Brockton, and they were looking at two weeks of darkness while Mei gathered the data that Winston had requested. Data that could only be gathered when there was no sunlight, because it interfered with their readings? Something like that. Jesse hadn’t listened much past “Antarctica” and “Low-Risk”. 

Zarya finished setting up the last of the specialized telemetry devices under Mei’s direction just as the perpetual-seeming twilight started to fade. 

“Looks like it’s time to head inside, you lot,” Jesse called, nostrils flaring a bit in the sub-zero temperatures. There was something...interesting just tickling the back of his palate. Curling back his upper lip he scented the air, senses touching on something familiar yet undefinable before a gust of wind blew it away and replaced it with the icy warning of snow. 

“We’re in for a storm, y’all! Move it or lose it!” Jesse hollered at the two who were still dithering over the last antenna. Mei looked for the briefest of moments like she was going to argue that it wasn’t exactly right, but then her com started beeping with a weather warning. A grumbled “darn!” escaped her lips before she turned back towards the Ecopoint, Zarya in tow. 

Satisfied that his wards weren’t gonna freeze to death, Jesse took the lead, keeping an eye out for any desperate mammals looking for an easy snack. Seemed like most of em were smart enough to den up and wait out the storm, though. 

Ecopoint Brockton was a substation of Ecopoint Antarctica, where Mei had originally been stationed, though it was a smaller field station, and barely counted as an “ecopoint” by anyone’s standards. The entire station was comprised of four outbuildings sheltering drilling and seismic equipment, and a single habitable building with four bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and two bathrooms. The lower level, dug into the very rock and ice beneath them was where the actual science happened and was stuffed to the brim with various control panels, satellite relays, a somewhat outdated but still useful holo-table, and a bank of computers that Jesse avoided lest he accidentally break something.

He wasn’t allowed down there and that was just fine by him. 

Really, the only reason he was here was to help carry equipment and be on hand if anyone needed shot while Mei and Zarya put their heads together over theoretical physics, gravity manipulation, and then other parts together when they thought Jesse couldn’t hear or smell them. 

It was hell, being a werewolf when your teammates were trying and failing at stealth-canoodling. 

They arrived at the station just as the last of the light faded.Jesse took one long, last look out into the snow-blown landscape before shutting and sealing the heavy door behind them. 

***

“Something is wrong with sensor twelve,” Zarya said, staring at her handheld reader as she made her way up the stairs from the control room, taking the steaming mug of coffee Jesse handed off without looking at him or it. 

“What do you mean?” Mei asked from the dinner table, fingers curled around her own mug as she blew steam off the surface. Zarya set the tablet on the table, sliding it over to where the smaller scientist could read it. 

“We had a perfect signal earlier, but after that last storm surge, it’s not sending back anything. I checked the video feeds we set up too but it’s just static.” Zarya collapsed into the chair next to Mei’s, finally sipping at her coffee while her free hand raked fingers through her disheveled pink hair. “It’s possible the cold drained the internal batteries faster than we thought, but wouldn’t all the feeds be doing the same thing if that were the case?” 

Jesse grabbed the towel draped over his shoulder and wiped down the counters, frowning as he listened to the two women talking. He’d heard some uncanny thudding and creaking during the last storm, but Mei had assured him that he was probably hearing metal stress and flex under the brutal sub-zero temperatures. 

“...should go out and check on it,” Mei said. 

Jesse draped the kitchen towel over the sink, grabbing his own cup of coffee before turning and leaning back against the counter. “Dunno if that’s the best idea, snowflake,” Jesse drawled, catching their attention. “Doppler says there’s another front coming through in a few hours. Y’all’d be popsicles in five minutes.” 

Mei made a frustrated noise, forehead thunking against the tabletop. “What about the recon drones? You packed some, didn’t you, McCree?” Zarya asked.

Mei’s head lifted much faster than it had gone down as she looked at Jesse. 

He nodded. “Sure thing. I can set em up but you’ll have to retrofit the battery packs to survive the cold so they don’t die immediately.” 

“I can do that!” Mei chirped. “You get them ready, McCree, and I’ll make sure they can withstand the cold!” 

***

Mei and Zarya crowded in on either side of Jesse, watching the screen intently as he piloted the drone through the snowy landscape to the coordinates where the malfunctioning sensor had been set up. “There it is!” Mei tapped a point on the screen, and Jesse sent the drone in to investigate. 

“It looks like something knocked it off the stand,” Zarya murmured as Jesse zoomed in on the bit of the sensor that was still barely poking up out of the snow. Jesse panned the camera around, pulling the drone up and back for a better view of the surrounding area. Something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and while he didn’t know what was making him feel that way, he did know that his instincts were usually right. 

“Wait a damn minute,” he muttered, an anomaly catching his eye. Moving the drone closer to the outbuilding the sensor had been set up near, he saw what looked like a deep gouge in the side of the building. The metal looked pretty freshly torn, shreds of steel still clinging to the edges of the damaged wall. “What the hell?” 

They all leaned in, peering at the screen intently. “That...wasn’t there when we set up.” Mei said quietly. She and Zarya exchanged a glance over McCree’s head. Just as Jesse was about to pan the camera back around, the screen went black. “Dammit!” Jesse cussed, leaning back and slapping the edge of the table in frustration.

They shared the subsequent silence for a few moments until Mei piped up, sounding as nervous as she looked. “Well whatever happened out there, we still need to get that sensor back online. I can — ” 

“Nope,” Jesse interrupted, shutting down that particular line of reasoning. “Y’ain’t goin’ out there. Not now in the middle of a storm, and not alone when we don’t know what else is out there.” 

“I need that data! If we don’t get that sensor back up, we’ll have to wait until next year to try again! This is important research, McCree!” Mei protested, trying her damndest to look intimidating when she was a full foot shorter than Jesse. 

Zarya’s hand fell to Mei’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “McCree is right. It is too dangerous for you. He and I will go out and see if we can reset the sensor. Yes?” She looked between the both of them, earning a frown from Mei and a deadpan look from Jesse. That wasn’t what he meant when he told Mei she couldn’t go out. 

“I guess that’s fine,” Mei grumbled. 

Jesse snorted, throwing his hands up. “Fine, but I’m goin’ out shifted. We get into trouble I don’t wanna be shreddin’ my cold weather gear.” 

***

Didn’t matter that Jesse was a werewolf; there was something downright eerie about the snowy wasteland blanketed in unceasing night. He could see better than Zarya in the darkness, but it was still limited enough to make him uncomfortable. 

They got to the site amidst the blowing snow, and that’s when Jesse’s instincts started blaring a warning at him. Something was out there. He growled low and sniffed over the fallen drone, chuffing at Zarya. She picked up a part of the drone, and though he couldn’t see her expression behind her goggles and balaclava, he knew it must be grim. 

The drone had been clawed in half. 

She said nothing, just tossed the broken half down into the snow before digging around for the transmitter. It wasn’t a large device, slightly bigger than a textbook, but when she held it up for Jesse to see, he growled. Same as the drone, the expensive device had been shredded. 

Attempting to sniff around and pick out any particular scent was a fruitless endeavor - the blowing snow wiped away both track and scent, and his nose was running relentlessly thanks to the bitter cold. Jesse huffed in frustration, swinging his head back and forth over the snow to try to catch any hint of — 

A shadow moved in the darkness, just at the outer edges of his vision. 

Jesse reacted without thought, bounding through the deep snow, hackles raised as a deep growl vibrated his chest. 

“What is it?” Zarya asked, voice muffled but plainly concerned. 

“Danger,” Jesse growled around a mouthful of teeth. They were being watched — it prickled along his skin and made his hackles raise — and a glint of eyes reflected momentarily from Zarya’s flashlight before they were gone, and the sense of being watched dissipated. 

Zarya tucked the parts of the transmitter into her satchel, and they made their way back to base camp with alacrity.  
***

“There shouldn’t be anything out here!” Mei protested, looking between Zarya’s ice-frosted lashes and Jesse’s grim, wolfish visage. “It’s barely habitable for creatures meant to live in this environment!” 

Jesse shook himself as he shrunk to a more manageable human shape, jaw creaking as canines withdrew. Zarya tossed a heavy robe at him once his fingers were back in alignment. “Yeah, well, somethin’ was out there,” Jesse rasped, knotting the terrycloth belt around his hips. “Nobody goes out alone, y’hear?” Their assenting nods were barely enough to satisfy his paranoia, but it would be enough for now. 

“Let’s reconvene at 0800 and talk about our next move. Get some sleep, you two.” Didn’t much matter that Mei was the senior scientist on this little expedition, Jesse was the one tasked with keeping everyone safe and damned if he wasn’t gonna take that job to heart. 

***

In spite of those words, Zarya pounded on his door at 0400, yelling at him to get up and meet them in the control room. Jesse’s eyes cracked open into tiny slits as he spent a good three and a half minutes debating the merits of ignoring the summons in favor of getting the last few hours of sleep he’d promised himself. Visions of Mei stubbornly traipsing out into the blizzard drifted to the forefront of his mind however, so he dragged himself up with a snarl. 

Blessedly, Mei had a mug of coffee ready for him by the time he staggered out of his room haphazardly dressed and bleary-eyed. He took the scalding liquid and downed it in a few gulps, grunting his assent when she offered to refill it. “I couldn’t sleep last night, so I sent another drone out, and we caught sight of what we think has been causing the damage!” She blurted out before Zarya could get a word in edgewise. “It looks like a wolf...a really big one too!” Jesse frowned, thinking back to the presence he’d sensed while he and Zarya were out.

It wasn’t just a wolf. 

He took the device Zarya offered him and hit replay on the drone’s visual feed. Sure enough, the blur caught on the IR cam was distinctly wolf shaped. Judging its size against the nearby machinery, it was probably a good four, maybe five feet at the shoulder. Plenty big enough to be a Were. 

When Jesse looked away from the screen, he caught both Zarya and Mei staring at him intently. “Shit. All right, I’ll see if I can talk ‘im down.” Mei’s beaming smile was not nearly enough reward for the danger he was about to put his ass in, quite frankly. 

***

Jesse didn’t realize just how apt the notion of putting his _ass_ in danger actually was until he got out in the snowblown wilds, and found himself face-to-face with a very large, very territorial werewolf. One who was also in the throes of a very nasty rut, if the scent oozing off him was any indication. 

He was gorgeous, pissy as he was. Snowy-white fur was accented with streaks of gold that no natural wolf - Were or otherwise - would sport. 

_:This is MY territory!:_ The wolf’s body language screamed, lips curled back to show the sharpness of his teeth. Jesse acquiesced, directing his gaze elsewhere while tilting his head to expose his neck. _:Fair ‘nuff, pardner.:_

Language like this was limited to simple concepts and ideas. When the wolf shook his head to indicate that Jesse should follow, the russet wolf obeyed. 

The rut-scent grew stronger the closer the white wolf led Jesse to his den, and Jesse’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t affecting him. Part of him was interested, _very interested,_ and part of him was on edge, ready to flee if his presence was ultimately deemed unwelcome.

A jagged crevasse in the face of a steep cliff yawned black against the gray and white landscape, clearly the destination of the white wolf who’d been wreaking havoc on Mei’s research station. Jesse followed him in, heaving a sigh of relief when the close walls cut off the perpetually blowing wind and snow. He shook himself with a grunt, resettling his fur. 

The white wolf continued inward, the gleam of his fur and the scent of his rut keeping Jesse hot on his heels. Gradually the crevasse widened into a comfortable cavern, one furnished with a pile of furs, and kept warm with a small crank-operated heater. Dried bundles of herbs and smoked meats hung neatly along one wall, the other bearing a weapons stand fashioned out of antler and branches. On the stand was a beautiful compound bow, the craftsmanship impossible to miss with Jesse’s trained eye. 

He’d only had a moment to glance around, however, when the white wolf shifted into a man.

A _gorgeous_ man. 

Silver hair and a neat beard almost convinced him that the man was older, but then Jesse caught a good look at his face, all sharp angles and cunning eyes, and he knew that the guy couldn’t be much older than himself. A twisting golden tattoo crawled organically down his left arm, accentuating the thick muscle that corded his frame. 

The jut of his hipbones and the curve of his belly led neatly down to a thatch of silver pubes and the most gloriously thick member Jesse’d seen a good long while. Even soft it had the sort of girth to it that would make him whimper in the best ways. 

Jesse shifted to human with a quiet grunt and the crackle of bones, gaze hot. “Well?” he rasped, looking around pointedly. “Any reason you were fuckin’ up Mei’s weather tech when you coulda been in here jerkin it until the rut wore off?” 

The man snorted, a smirk stretching his lips in a way that was entirely too attractive. “I should have assumed you would be as crude as you appeared.”  
His voice was rich and rumbly in a way that made Jesse think of the roll of thunder on the horizon. 

“You and your companions are on _my_ territory,” he continued. “You are lucky all I did was destroy a sensor and a few drones.” 

Jesse’s chin tilted up, jaw firming as a stubborn glint lit in his eye. “Now look here partner, fer one, we didn’t know it was anyone’s territory, and trying to sniff out a marker I had no reason to believe existed while on the front end of a blizzard ain’t my idea of a good time. And secondly, it’s mighty rude to make threats when I’m here to try and figure out how to appease ya.” 

The man’s eyes glinted gold in the dim light of the cavern, a considering look crossing his handsome features. “Appease me?” he said musingly, a slow grin stretching his lips to show off the points of sharp canine teeth. “I doubt you are prepared to do what it takes to _appease_ me.” 

It was Jesse’s turn to grin, reckless and feral. “Now sugar, you don’t know a damn thing about me.” He could smell the musky, smokey scent of the man’s rut, deep enough that Jesse was honestly surprised he wasn’t erect and jumping on him. Said a lot about his self-control, that was for damn sure. 

And Jesse McCree would be a liar if he said he wasn’t interested in seeing what it took to make him _lose_ that self control. 

The man started to circle him slowly — like prey — his gaze pinned to Jesse in blatant interest. “So tell me,” he urged with a hint of heat. 

Jesse licked his lips, heart leaping in his chest. “Well fer one, m’name’s Jesse. Fer two, I’d gladly help you with that rut you’re goin’ through. And three?” He chanced a step in towards the circling man, stopping him in his tracks, meeting his gaze. “Well three, I’d love to know what name I should be crying out while you’re nailing me to the wall with your dick.” 

Faster than even his heightened senses could follow, the other Were snarled and grabbed at him, nosing aggressively at his neck while crushing their bodies together. Jesse’s cock perked up instantly, filling with blood as quickly as his heart could pump it down there. A wet tongue trailed along his adam’s apple and up the side of his throat, glancing threats of teeth making him shiver. 

Belatedly he grabbed back, taking a second to squeeze the cut of narrow hips before reaching around and filling his palms with the muscular swell of his ass. He groaned as teeth nipped at his earlobe. “My name,” the man breathed as he maneuvered them towards the pile of furs, “is Hanzo. I expect you to scream it many times tonight.” 

Their lips crashed together, biting and messy as hands roved over warming flesh. Jesse gratefully fell into the furs when he was pushed, finding them padded from underneath by something like a bedroll or thin mattress. He had a brief moment to gaze up at Hanzo before the man descended upon him. He briefly caught sight of silver ears jutting out of his hair, and the wag of a white tail. He was losing himself in the rut — exactly what Jesse wanted. 

“God, you’re gorgeous, Hanzo,” he crooned between kisses, spreading his thighs for the man bullying his way between them with an urgency Jesse understood all too well. Hanzo rumbled a pleased noise, sliding down between Jesse’s thighs to nuzzle at his cock then snuffling just beneath his balls in sudden interest. Jesse squirmed at the ticklish sensation, stilling when Hanzo growled a quelling sound. Strong hands pushed his thighs up towards his body, folding Jesse in half and exposing his asshole to the intense scrutiny of his lover. 

“Everything oka-aaahhhheeeeyyy.” Jesse’s words failed him the second a wet, determined tongue started lapping at his hole, sensitive skin twitching and flexing under the sudden assault. Looking down between his thighs he could only really see twitching furry ears and silvery-white hair. He lets his head fall back with a groan, enjoying the eager and very thorough tonguing he found himself on the receiving end of. It loosened him up just enough for Hanzo to squeeze a few fingers in dry, though more than that was gonna be agony shy of him going into heat. Which he wouldn’t, he’s on suppressants besides and…

Oh. 

That explains the fervor with which Hanzo’s working his tongue inside him, he realized through the haze of pleasure. A third finger teased at his hole, rubbing at the rim in a way that had Jesse whining. “C’mon Hanzo, please, get the lube and fuck me,” he begged, not remotely ashamed of the fact that he was begging so easily. 

Some things were worth losing a little dignity over. 

Hanzo growled against him, vibrating the tender skin of his rim before he withdrew, a golden glint in his eyes much more heated than before. “You taste good,” he rumbled, wiping at the spit caught in his beard. “I look forward to your heat.” 

Jesse blinked in mild confusion at that, trying to figure out why the hell Hanzo would be talking about a heat he hadn’t suffered in years, wouldn’t have again if the meds Angie’d got him on kept doing what they were supposed to. He wondered why Hanzo thought he’d be around for that to happen. 

There really wasn’t much time to consider these thoughts, not with the way Hanzo sunk spit-wet fingers inside him while the other hand groped through the furs until he came up with a mostly-empty tube of lube. There was evidently enough to get them started however, as evidenced by the way Hanzo promptly sank a third finger into Jesse and grinned wolfishly when he moaned a plea for more. 

“C’mon sugar, just a little more, need to feel that big dick of yers splittin’ me open,” he begged, accent growing thick as lust clouded everything else. Hanzo rasped something in Japanese before he moved to coating his cock, features gone a touch more lupine than they were a few moments before. 

Jesse’s hole flexed eagerly at the kiss of Hanzo’s cock at his entrance, his body trying to urge him in. Hanzo obliged, pinning him in place as he sunk in inch after glorious inch. 

His imagination had nothing on the absolutely decadent fullness he felt as Hanzo buried himself to the hilt, spreading Jesse’s walls wider than anyone before him. He groaned lowly, hands reaching around his pinned thighs to touch and caress any inch of Hanzo’s skin he could reach. “God you feel so good,” he breathed reverently, rim twitching helplessly around the firm girth that would expand into a knot when Hanzo came. 

Hanzo leaned onto him, squashing him down into the furs. Golden eyes gleamed with a greedy light, making Jesse feel more like prey than he ever had in his life. It was utterly delicious. Stealing a thin thread of air, Jesse grinned and rocked his hips encouragingly. “C’mon starlight.” 

Hanzo needed no further encouragement, deep enough in his rut that there was no room for teasing at this point. He obliged Jesse with a deep thrust that punched the remaining air out of his lungs, nails digging into Jesse’s thighs as he held him in place. Hips slammed against his ass as Hanzo started a quick pace, rutting into him with a single-minded focus. The thick scent of rutting Alpha suffused Jesse’s senses, making him light-headed as he was used so perfectly. 

He could do nothing, pinned as he was, but whimper and croon encouragements between shaky, hitching breaths. “That’s it Alpha. S-ah-so good!” Hanzo’s features kept contorting and shifting as he regressed deeper and deeper into the wolf. Before he fully shifted, Hanzo pulled out, wrenching a cry from Jesse’s throat before flipping him onto his belly and shoving back in, mounting him properly. 

Jesse barely had time to get his knees under him before the fucking resumed, arching his spine and rocking his ass back against Hanzo’s engorged prick. He could tell when Hanzo had gone full wolf when the skin over him changed to fur, smooth and sleek rubbing against his body. He could feel the start of Hanzo’s knot with each inward thrust and outward pull, the rim of his hole clinging to the bulbous flesh. Jesse’s ears pricked up in arousal, having popped out at some point, and his claws dug into the furs bracing himself as Hanzo’s rutting grew more frantic. “Yeah, c’mon, knot me,” he urged, his own arousal forgotten.

That was it for Hanzo, and with a howl, he thrust once more into Jesse, knot fully inflating and cum flooding his insides. The sensation of being knotted, tied to his mate, sent Jesse over the edge as well. His balls pulsed as he spent himself onto the furs beneath them, and his insides twitched and massaged Hanzo’s knot at the Alpha continued to seed him, spurt after spurt of cum bloating his intestines. 

Teeth clamped down over the join of Jesse’s neck and shoulder, drawing blood and urging a yelp out of the spent man. Golden light flared white-hot against his skin, burned something deep into his soul, and then faded as the two Weres caught their breath. 

“Th’fuck was that?” Jesse asked weakly, slumping against the bedding under Hanzo’s weight. The wolf over him struggled into a half-shift, sated and muzzy-headed, though how Jesse knew that he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“That was our mating bond sealing. Okami mate for life, you know,” Hanzo murmured, pressing reverent kisses against Jesse’s back and neck. Jesse blinked dumbly and let the Alpha - his mate? - roll them onto their sides so Jesse didn’t have to lay in his own spend while they were tied together. It didn’t entirely make sense in the moment, but something warm and right in his chest told him not to worry, so when clawed hands stroked gently through his hair, Jesse let the gentle touches lull him into resting with his mate. 

***

Jesse didn’t know how long he’d been gone when he and Hanzo emerged from the cave, the perpetual night seeming the same as when they entered. The night however was the only thing that remained unchanged; Jesse’s neck was bruised and bitten, his ass ached, and there was a fullness in his chest that made him realize how empty it’d been before.

And Hanzo. Hanzo at his side, inexplicably tied to him. Hanzo less rut-crazed and more attentive to Jesse’s body language as they trotted through the snow towards the Ecopoint. Mei and Zarya must have been worrying. Or fucking. Probably both, in all honesty. 

Jesse scratched at the door and gave a booming bark. Only a handful of moments passed before the bolt was slid back and the heavy door cracked open for Jesse and Hanzo to slip inside. Mei shrieked in surprise and Zarya eyed the newcomer warily, though they seemed somewhat comforted by Jesse’s evident calm. 

Reaching for his robe, Zarya held it open for him as he shifted to a more human shape. Jesse felt her eyes on his neck and caught the barest hint of a smirk out of the corner of his eye. He tied the belt around his waist, grinning. “Hey Mei, I don’t think there’ll be any more issues with the tech. Weather ain’t too bad if you and Zee wanna head out and set up the replacement sensor.” 

Hanzo chose that moment to shift as well, straightening and drawing back his shoulders as he gazed coolly at the two women. “My apologies for damaging the first one. It will not happen again.” 

Zarya gave Hanzo a frank look up and down before guffawing and slapping Jesse on the shoulder. “Good job McCree. I think Mei and I will go replace that sensor now while your friend gets settled in.” 

Jesse tipped his absent hat with a grin, already tugging Hanzo down the hall to his bedroom. “Much obliged, y’all. Much obliged.”


End file.
